


On a beautiful day like this

by slightlydeep_mostlyweird



Series: Poetry and karman [5]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Go away if you dont like poetry, Idiots in Love, Karman has taken over my life but its ok, M/M, Missing Scene, Poetry, Purple Prose, soft poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/pseuds/slightlydeep_mostlyweird
Summary: "...so what did you do when you missed me ?"" In my heart we were always together, somehow I don't know bro. I wrote poems about you""Will you read them to me ?"Just a piece of page from Kartik's diary(and heart)
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Poetry and karman [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779283
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	On a beautiful day like this

**Author's Note:**

> Just a take on how kartik must have coped when he missed aman in the initial, innocent stage of their relationship

On a beautiful day like this 

On a beautiful day like this  
I miss your presence  
On a beautiful day like this,  
When a languid atmosphere hangs around  
Like a lover's tired arm on your shoulder  
On a beautiful day like this  
I steal some time and pieces from the world, so I can imagine you  
I pretend that the aura in a secluded café  
Are your arms wrapped around me  
And your head resting on mine  
I pretend that the lazy summer breeze  
Rich with the smell on mangoes and late mornings  
Is your breath on my neck  
On a beautiful day like this  
I pretend that reading my favourite book,  
Which I had first read in my school library  
Is like intertwining your fingers in mine  
I pretend that the silent whistling of trees and the afternoon children playing  
Is the beating of your steady heart, in your chest pressed against my cheek  
On a beautiful day like this  
I pretend that the fresh bud against the dusky evening  
Is the quite blush accompanying your smile  
I pretend that the stars in the sky are your sparkling eyes  
So I pour myself  
But the stolen time and pieces come to an end  
And the world steals you back  
On a beautiful day like this  
I am only left, with a yearning heart  
-Kartik

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ! :):)  
> Meet me on Insta @yourfriendlyneighbourhoodpoet (for more of my poems) and  
> @slightlydeep_mostlyweird (for more of me)


End file.
